


Pictures of Trevor

by aintgonnaleaveyoumikey



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Ending C: The Third Way, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Non-Chronological, Pre-Canon, Texting, canon-typical mentions of cannibalism, canon-typical mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey
Summary: "Did... did you just take a fucking picture of me, Mikey?!"*Short(ish) drabbles, more or less cute, in a non-chronological order, inspired by Steven Ogg's Instagram pictures (pictures included).
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 39
Kudos: 77





	1. The first one

Michael took a drag of his cigarette and tried to pretend the scenery wasn't _that_ interesting. But he couldn't help it: he was a movie guy, and it really looked like someone should film a movie here. He had been mesmerized by the view even during the flight, staring out while Trevor piloted in silence — but in a _good_ silence, unusual peace radiating from both of them. Well, Michael hadn't known him for that long, but long enough to understand that the man was completely different in the air.

Michael hadn't hesitated at all when Trevor suggested Michael to join him on the job. There was something about the man, maybe his uninhibitedness, that just made him compelling.

He already liked Trevor more than he ever liked any of the guys he went to school with for years. That should have been weird, maybe, but it didn't feel weird at all.

"So, are you from anywhere near here?" Michael asked Trevor, who was sitting on the hood of the car they had picked up from Trevor's contact.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. _I am an American_ ," Trevor answered forcefully.  
"It's funny how you say that but get so mad when I shit-talk Canada," Michael grinned and Trevor flipped him off.

Michael threw away the cigarette butt.

"... I got a camera in my bag," Michael said, deciding that he would just push Trevor off the cliff if he started mouthing off at him.  
Trevor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh?"  
"Bring it to me," Michael asked, and Trevor stared at him for the longest time, but then he jumped down from the car and opened the backdoor to dig around Michael's bag until he found the Polaroid camera.

He brought it to Michael, but didn't let go immediately. Their eyes met, and Michael forced himself to not look away in embarrassment.

"You know, I'm right from the border. It's basically America, okay? It's... it's more like _American border region of Canada_ , you dick," Trevor said after a pause.  
"Uh-huh," Michael huffed out a laugh, and Trevor let go of the camera. Michael turned around, took a picture of the lake and the mountain, and shook it with a smile on his face. He would never admit it out loud — the amount of shit he had given Trevor about Canada really was impressive, it was a miracle Trevor hadn't punched him already — but the Midwest got _nothing_ on this.

He saw Trevor looking at him with a mischievous smirk.  
"Shut up," Michael grunted.  
Trevor put up his hands: "I wasn't saying anything."  
"But you're thinking it," Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Nah, me? I don't judge, Mikey. I don't judge _a-ny-thing_. Just didn't think you'd be into photography," Trevor explained. The smirk almost made Michael blush.  
"I'm _not_. I just... stole this and thought that I might as well use it," Michael tried, but couldn't quite make it convincing.

"Might as well use it and not... sell it, for example, huh?" Trevor smiled widely.  
Well, shit. Clearly lying to him wasn't any use.

"Shut up." Michael turned to look at the lake again.

Trevor laughed, walked to the ledge and opened his zip. "You shut up about Canada and I'll shut up about your... artistic tendencies," Trevor teased him, not looking at him, but Michael could still hear the grin in his voice.

"Dickhead," Michael chuckled and — surprising himself as much as Trevor — took another picture. Of Trevor. Pissing.

Trevor turned to look at him after the click, and when he saw the camera pointing at him, his mouth hung open for a while.

"Did... did you just take a fucking picture of me, Mikey?!" He cackled wildly.  
"Don't know what you're talking about," Michael feigned innocence, shaking the picture.  
"And people say _I'm_ the weird one! Jesus!"

Michael laughed heartily and looked at the first picture of Trevor he ever took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_C6BVWBwW_/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)


	2. The cookie one

***

"Wake up, Sugartits."

"Wha— _Jesus Christ_ , Trevor, what the fuck are you doing in my house?!"

"Do youuuu know what day it is?"

"I'm not... Wait, are you drunk or high? It's 7 am, you maniac—"

"Yes, that's right, Mikey, _this_ is the day that Michael Townley died! And for 10 years I've been grieving and crying and missing my best friend until, _until_...! Well, you know what happened, Porkchop."

"... I'm..."

"But no crying for Uncle T this year! This year we _celebrate_. Because I fucking hate you but at least you're alive for me to hate you, Michael De _Fuckface_."

"... Those better not include any human body parts."

"They _probably_ don't. Also — your kitchen's a mess, you fat slob. You should clean up sometimes."

"Jesus... I missed you too, Trev. Now sit down and gimme one of those."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-XqYa2hKhi/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)


	3. The smart one

**Trevor Philips, 7:12 pm**   
_we cud join_

**Franklin Clinton, 7:18 pm**   
_Some of us, maybe..._

**Trevor Philips, 7:20 pm**   
_ur rihgt mikeys not tht smart_

**Michael De Santa, 7:23 pm**   
_Funny. You might want to learn how to spell before applying, T._

**Trevor Philips, 7:23 pm**  
🖕🖕🖕🖕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4lXVprBBHi/)


	4. The rainbow one

"So at the end of a rainbow, there's a bearded maniac? I don't think I want it."

"Haven't you done enough lying in your lifetime already?"

"Maybe I have, T."

"Shut up and taste the rainbow, Sugar."

Michael did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B23aaaehu8G/)


	5. The desert ones

"Oh, nuh-uh, _no way_."

"Oh, yes way, Mikey!"

"You're _insane_."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know, Porkchop."

Michael thought for a moment, then decided that an element of surprise — a rare truthful compliment — might work. "The beard actually looks good on you."

Trevor's face remained unreadable, the sunglasses hiding his eyes, but he was quiet for an unusually long moment before humming shortly. "You can flatter me all you want, we're still climbing up there."

***

"Well, Sugartits?" Trevor asked, sitting astride the rock.

Michael took a sip of his water before asking: "What?"

"Wasn't it worth it, coming up here? Look at this fucking view, huh?"

Michael looked. "I guess it's alright for a fucking desert," he huffed out a laugh, trying to steady his breathing. Trevor barely seemed affected from the climb. 

Trevor sneered at him. "Oh, I forgot, you ain't interested in anything else but Los fucking Santos."

"That's not true," Michael said, looking back at him intently.

He couldn't see Trevor's eyes, but he knew Trevor was giving him one of his _I'll believe it when I see it with my own eyes_ looks. 

The problem was that Michael just had too much to prove to Trevor, and to himself, for him to even know where to start.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the rock, his back to Trevor.

"I'm gonna need a bit of a rest before we go back down," Michael murmured, pulling his cap down to protect his face from the sun.

"Sure, Cowboy," Trevor said and leaned back a bit to stretch his back. Their shoulders bumped together and Michael thought of backing away — it was his first instinct to escape any closeness with Trevor, it always had been — but after a pause he leaned into the touch. 

Neither one of them said anything.

Michael readjusted himself so that he could fully lean against Trevor's back. Trevor was firm and strong against him, and he rested his head on Trevor's shoulder. 

He waited for Trevor to make one of his biting remarks, but he just let out a small laugh and murmured: " _Totally worth it, Mikey_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the first picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/ButpH2ClZEI/)
> 
> [Link to the second picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bulv8LDFOg9/)


	6. The date one

****

**Trevor Philips, 6:33 pm**  
_loking frwrd to seeing u_

Michael raised his eyebrows at the unusual selfie and the caption. He thought of answering with " _You okay there, T?_ " but he got another text almost immediately.

**Trevor Philips, 6:33 pm**  
_r sugartits_

That was more like it. He huffed out a laugh. 

**Michael De Santa, 6:35 pm**  
_Funny. Let's go for a beer._

**Trevor Philips, 6:36 pm**  
_ok  
_ _ur paying_

**Michael De Santa,** **6:38** _  
Looking forward to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn6YcxwAYyy/)


	7. The tongue one

"You fucker."

"The feeling's _all_ mutual, Sugartits."

"Can't I have one normal picture of you, T? Just one?"

"I'd say over my dead body but we both know my body's probably not gonna look very normal."

"Jesus..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BiouVpOjgkL/)


	8. The pants ones

"So, T, would it kill you to wear pants?"

"We are in Sandy Shores now, Porkchop. No one's gonna give a fuck about what I wear or don't wear. That's the beauty of this place, no one cares about that superficial bullshit you're obsessed with!"

"Whatever, Mister Authentic. You still look ridiculous. ... Oh, _that's mature_."

***

"Jesus! Fucking... PANTS, Trevor. I'm not asking again." 

"What, you don't think I look good in this, Porkchop?!"

"You want an honest answer to that?"

"Aaah, fuck you. Now get on the quad, we got some _work to do_."

" _Fine_. But next time you pull this shit, you're going alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the first picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4vxB2shpmf/)
> 
> [Link to the second picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BBqOKOBFBsV/)


	9. The needy one

****

**Trevor Philips, 10:42 am**

_cum back to bed suga_

**Michael De Santa, 10:44 am  
** _Is that supposed to look inviting? Because you look like you will stab me the second I lie down.  
_ _And I'm working.  
Also, T. Cum? You really need to learn how to spell, baby. _

**Trevor Philips, 10:45 am  
** _f u mikey  
i need hugs   
_

**Michael De Santa, 10:49 am  
** _Just hugs?_  
 _Give me 10 minutes.  
If this movie flops, I blame you for distracting me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6JADgpBbb6/)


	10. The school one

"It's just too difficult and I hate it," Tracey whined. She was showing Trevor the drawing she had made in school.

"Well, you think I was ever any good at school, kiddo? And look how I turned out. School's bullsh— crap, anyway," Trevor grinned.

Tracey giggled delightedly at Trevor almost cursing. Michael rubbed his mouth nervously, because he could feel Amanda's scolding eyes on the back of his head. He couldn't help grimacing. 

"Don't listen to him, Trace. School's _very_ important," he said, throwing Trevor a disapproving look; but it disappeared as soon as Trevor winked at him. Michael could never stay mad at him for long.

He still hoped Tracey and Jimmy wouldn't turn out like _any_ of the adults their life. 

... Money from the next heist would go straight to college funds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BmGEucRgE9f/)  
> Only a link, don't want to have this kid's picture on Ao3!


	11. The sign one

_"Hey, Mikey. Where are you?"_ Trevor's harsh voice boomed through Michael's phone.  
Michael considered lying for just a minute, but he had promised himself that he would try not to do that anymore. "I'm at the pier." 

Trevor snorted out a laugh. " _Staring at the sea and thinking how much your life sucks balls?"  
_"No," Michael answered, too quickly to be believable. Well, he had promised to _try_ not to lie.  
" _Sure, bro. Stay there."_

Just 24 minutes later Trevor plopped down next to him on the bench at the end of the pier. Michael nodded at him; Trevor looked at him disapprovingly before snatching the cigarette from his lips. Michael startled a bit at the sudden movement. Trevor either didn't notice or ignored the fact that Michael drew away from him.  
"Bad Mikey," he scolded. 

Michael sighed, looking at his friend behind his sunglasses. "To what do I owe the pleasure, T?" He asked after a while had passed in silence.  
"What, I can't see my friend?" Trevor turned his gaze to him.   
Michael shrugged. "We don't usually meet here."

Trevor had an answer ready, just like he always had. "You gotta break routines every now and again, Sugartits. It would do _you_ some good. Let's go." Trevor got up, looking at Michael impatiently.  
Michael didn't get up; he leaned back and looked up at Trevor. "Go where?"   
"I bet you never actually _walk_ on the beach, right, you fat fuck? You just sit here and _look_. So let's go for a fucking walk."

So they went for a walk on the beach. 

It sounded absurd. They didn't go for _walks_. They went for drinks or... heists. Occasionally Trevor bullied him into playing tennis with him, but that was it.

But now they walked along the beach, Trevor prattling on about Trevor Philips Enterprises or whatever the fuck it was currently called, and it was _nice_. Michael talked about his new movie project and Trevor's snarky remarks weren't even that malicious. They talked about Michael's family and Franklin, and even reminisced about North Yankton days without fighting. 

They went from the beach to the sidewalk and started heading back to the pier. They walked past the place where Michael had once bought them ridiculous masks, and the memory made him grin.   
"You know, I saw it in a movie. The whole plan," Michael confessed and Trevor groaned.  
"Of course you did, you _nerd_. I'm not even surprised."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Michael mumbled and they walked further until Michael saw a sign that made him stop and huff out a laugh.

"The fuck? Look at that, T. It's almost like they're trying to keep _specifically_ you out of here." He pointed at the sign.  
Trevor kept his face neutral. "That's not true. I can't remember _ever_ panhandling here." 

It actually made Michael laugh and Trevor gave him a toothy grin. Michael took out his phone.  
"Get in there, Trev," he jerked his head towards the sign as he opened the camera app.  
"Really, Porkchop?" Trevor scoffed amusedly, looking at Michael's phone. "I didn't know you still harbored these... artistic tendencies," he said carefully, almost as if he was testing if Michael remembered their conversation ages ago.

 _Of course_ he did. And he might not take pictures quite as much anymore, but he could never forget the first one he took of Trevor. He still had it somewhere, safely hidden away.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "I thought we had an _agreement_. Hope you're ready to hear about fucking... maple syrup and... geese and mooses again," he snorted.  
To his surprise, Trevor laughed. " _Mooses_? Mikey! The plural is _moose_. You can't even insult me properly! This fucking city has _butchered_ your brain!" He pointed at Michael's head.  
"Oh, you'd know all about moose, _eh_?" Michael asked, hiding his embarrassment behind another jab.

Trevor gave him the finger. "Also, Sugartits, you broke the agreement first. I was just decent enough to hold my end of the bargain."  
Michael shrugged. "Ah, maybe. Whatever. Just get in there so I can take a fucking picture. Let's give Frank something to laugh about," he answered, keeping his tone of voice light. 

"Fine, laugh at my expense," Trevor sighed dramatically, but crouched down and plastered a huge grin on his face. It wasn't exactly a genuine smile, Trevor always had to make a face on camera, but Michael didn't complain; not this time, at least. 

He took the picture and Trevor walked behind him, peering over his shoulder. 

"Looking good," Trevor smirked.  
"Sure," Michael answered, not really thinking about it at first. Then he frowned because he realized that Trevor _was_.

He stared at the picture more closely, too afraid to look at the real thing next to him. Trevor _did_ look good. Great, even. He was wearing a new shirt which was definitely cheap, but it wasn't covered in stains or torn. And he actually made the caveman beard work.

He didn't want to think about it for any longer. He stepped away from Trevor and started walking again, putting his phone away.  
"What?" Trevor asked, catching up on him.  
"Nothing, I'll just send it to Frank later," Michael answered, and silence fell between them. Michael didn't want to think about how Trevor looked or why he was thinking about it; but he did anyway.

They reached the Bodhi — shamelessly parked across two spaces, not unlike Michael's Tailgater that was waiting on the other side of the parking lot — and Trevor was already opening the door, but then he turned to look at Michael.

"We should do this again, Porkchop. Get you some exercise."   
"Sure," Michael answered, trying to avoid looking at Trevor, his mind still wandering.

"I'll take you hiking in Sandy Shores. You'll love the view."  
"Sure. Wait, what?" Michael jolted back from his thoughts.

Trevor grinned at him wickedly and Michael swallowed. What the _fuck_ was happening to him?

"I'll call you next week."

What worried Michael the most was the fact that he was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1WTS6RBLui/)
> 
> There are actually deleted voice lines about Michael seeing the plan they used in Blitz Play on a movie - I had to include it when I realized where they would be walking...


	12. The questioning one

**Trevor Philips, 8:38 pm  
** _mikey_

**Michael De Santa, 8: 40 pm  
** _What?_

**Trevor Philips, 8:40 pm  
** _gues what_

**Michael De Santa, 8:41 pm  
** _What?_

**Trevor Philips, 8:41 pm**  
_gues whos fat_

**Michael De Santa, 8:44 pm  
** _Fuck off._

**Trevor Philips, 8:45 pm**  
_censitiv much, mikey??? remembr wen u wrent such a PUSSY????_

**Michael De Santa, 8:46 pm  
** _Fine, you asshole. Is it me?_

**Trevor Philips, 8:46 pm**

__

**Michael De Santa, 8:52 pm  
** _You're getting predictable with these fat jokes._

**Trevor Philips, 8:52 pm  
** _n ur gtting fatter evry day_

***

**Trevor Philips, 11:04 pm  
** _gues whos a snake and betrays evr1 he nows_

**Michael De Santa, 11:06 pm  
** _Fuck off._

**Trevor Philips, 11:07 pm  
** _buzkill  
sence u wont answer the qestion_

__

**Michael De Santa, 11:10 pm  
** _Funny.  
Why do I even bother opening your messages? You are an asshole, Trevor._

**Trevor Philips, 11:13 pm**  
_cuz ur sad n lonly_  
_evr1 hates ur guts_  
_no1 els talks to u_

***

**Trevor Philips, 12:18 am  
** _hving a bad day???_

**Michael De Santa, 12:29 am**  
_Yeah, maybe. You're not helping so leave me the fuck alone, T._

**Trevor Philips, 12:31 am  
** _chear up sugatits ur mking even me deprssed_

**Michael De Santa, 12:35 am  
** _Then why do you keep messaging me?_

**Trevor Philips, 12:37 am**

**Michael De Santa, 12:59 am  
** _Shit, Trev.  
Let's go for a drink? I have to get out of this fucking house._

**Trevor Philips, 1:02 am**  
_i thoght u fell aslep on me mikey_

**Michael De Santa, 1:04 am  
** _I'm not that old or drunk. Yet. The usual?_

**Trevor Philips, 1:05 am  
** _30 mins_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvMWnPIFgxv/)


	13. The pouty ones

"Why don't you ever smile when I take pictures of you?"

"I do."

"No, you don't. You either do a crazy face or just... Yeah, _that_." 

***

"Are you seriously gonna pout like a fucking five-year-old?"

"Fuck you, Mikey."

 _"Seriously?_ Just because I commented on you never smiling?"

"..."

"I'm still gonna take the picture."

"..."

***

"Can I join you or are you still mad?"

"Do what you want."

"So you are mad."

"No."

"You sound mad. You _look_ mad." 

"..."

"But you also look real good, Trev."

"... Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Oh?"

"I should've seen this one coming, huh?"

"Yeah. You should have. Get in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the first picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0x1SZMhm5t/)
> 
> [Link to the second picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtJVGr8lVwj/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> [Link to the third picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3ZbGVIh7O4/)


	14. The desert night one

"Look at this, Mikey. Two men, beer, the fire, those fucking stars in the sky. We just need a guitar and this is fucking perfection."

"A guitar?" Michael asked with a smirk. "You'd also need someone who can _play_ the guitar." 

Despite the slight mocking in his voice, Michael had to agree with Trevor. The sky was beautiful. It was cold but the alcohol and the fire kept him warm, although Trevor's arm pressed against his probably had something to do with the warmness, too. 

A wall between them had been smashed earlier that day when they had spent a good half an hour just leaning against each other before continuing their hike. Now it was comfortable; it felt natural to sit so close to him. 

It was _scary_ how natural it was, how quick the shift in their dynamic had been. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Trevor cleared his throat. "You're right, we don't need a guitar."

Michael raised his eyebrows but didn't have time to say anything before Trevor tilted his head back and started singing loudly: " _I never read it in a book, I never saw it on a show, but I heard it in the alley on a weird radio, if you want a drink of water_ —"

"The fuck?" Michael laughed in surprise. He had heard Trevor singing before, but not in a long while. He still could only barely carry a tune. 

Trevor turned to look at him, playful anger in his voice. "Can't you hear I'm in the middle of a verse here, you rude fuck?"

Trevor was so close that Michael could smell the beer on his breath, but he didn't back away. "Oh, sorry. Do continue," he chuckled, a bit ashamed for interrupting Trevor but trying to hide it.

"Nah, nah, nah, you ruined it, Sugartits, can't get into it anymore," Trevor deadpanned.

But Michael saw that Trevor wanted to. Music was something they had always talked about a lot when they were young, even if they didn't always go for the same genres. Michael knew how much music meant to him. For both of them.

"Something else, then," he feigned casualness. 

Trevor looked at him, face unreadable. "You _want_ me to sing? Jesus, the heat must have destroyed the last of your brain cells."

Michael snorted. "Hey, why not," he answered. "It'll scare off the coyotes." 

Trevor frowned and looked at the fire thoughtfully. 

As the silence stretched out, Michael almost started apologizing to him; but eventually, Trevor opened his mouth to sing. And the song was nothing like before. 

_Now blue ain't the word for the way that I feel_  
 _And the storm's brewing in this heart of mine  
_ _This ain't no crazy dream, I know that it's real  
_ _And you're someone else's love now, you're not mine_

Trevor's voice was considerably softer, and even though it still wasn't worthy of a recording contract, it was raw and enticing. Michael listened to his voice in amazement but also paid attention to the lyrics: he wasn't familiar with this song either, but the way Trevor sang, as if the words came straight from his soul, made him watch Trevor intently. Trevor just kept his eyes forward, staring at the fire.

_Crazy arms that reach to hold somebody new_   
_And my yearning heart keeps saying you're not mine_   
_My troubled mind knows soon to another you'll be wed_   
_And that's why I'm lonely all the time_

Trevor stopped singing and for a while, the only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the howling of coyotes. 

Michael swallowed nervously. He might be looking into it too much, but the lyrics and Trevor's peculiar demeanor... And the way they were close, and _everything_ that had ever happened between them...

Michael cleared his throat, turning to face him. "Trev—"

"Your turn," Trevor interrupted him immediately, harshly, his voice booming after the silence. 

"What?" Michael asked, a bit startled.

Trevor threw a few more pieces of wood into the fire. "To sing. It's your turn to sing, Michael." The use of _Michael_ instead of _Mikey_ or _Sugartits_ or _Asshole_ emphasized his solemness. 

Trevor didn't look at him, just reached for two more cans of beer. He offered the other to Michael, who took it; but at the same time, Michael shook his head. "I'm not singing, Trev." 

They opened their beers and took long gulps, Michael glancing at Trevor every now and then.

"And why's that?" Trevor finally asked, turning his gaze back to him. 

Michael sighed and wiped his mouth. "I _can't_ sing."

"Oh, fuck that elitist bullshit. Anyone can sing. I don't sound like an angel either but I still sing," Trevor said, sounding more like himself.

"Sure." Michael smiled slightly. "Still not gonna do it." 

"Why? I sang for you. You're not one of those guys who don't reciprocate oral sex, are you?"

Michael spluttered, almost choking. "That has nothing to do with this," he said, laughing in surprise and shaking his head again. "Jesus, Trevor."

Trevor snorted. "So what is it, then? You scared or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe, yeah. Maybe you're just braver than me," Michael huffed and looked at Trevor.

Their eyes met. "Braver, huh?" Trevor asked, giving him a pointed look.

Michael shrugged, Trevor's look making him blush a bit. He didn't say it out loud but it was definitely true. Trevor didn't give a fuck about anything, whereas Michael had always spent excessive amounts of time stressing about what everyone else thought of him. 

"Come on, Mikey. I _know_ you're already thinking of a fucking Genesis song." Trevor leaned a bit closer to Michael. 

Michael snorted. "Oh, fuck off. I'm that predictable, huh?" 

"Which one is it?" Trevor grinned, not even bothering to answer his question. 

Michael sighed and rubbed his face. " _Fireside Song_ , 1969. _From Genesis to Revelation_. Been thinking about it since you made the fire."

Trevor slapped his shoulder with the back of his hand. " _Fireside song_? That's fucking perfect, Mikey! Sing for me."

Michael frowned. "No. Not even _for you_."

Trevor raised his eyebrows. "What are you so afraid of, Sugar, huh?"

His stare was intense, and it made Michael squirm. "I don't know. You laughing at me." And that was one of the reasons.

"Why do you give a fuck about what I think? Besides, I always laugh at you." Trevor grinned at him.

"Yeah, that helps me immensely," Michael sneered.

"Fine, I won't laugh! Even if it's awful."

"Gee, thanks," Michael huffed. "Fine! Jesus. Fine. Just the chorus. And then you leave me the fuck alone."

"I'll take it," Trevor said earnestly, leaning back a bit and keeping his attention on Michael.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," he grunted and finished his beer, plucking up his courage.

Trevor chuckled and drank too, waiting surprisingly patiently, and Michael just decided to go for it. What did he have to lose? He kept his eyes on the fire, not brave enough to meet Trevor's gaze.

_Once upon a time there was confusion_   
_Disappointment, fear and disillusion_   
_Now there's hope reborn with every morning_   
_See the future clearly at its dawning_   
_Forever drifting slowly towards a hazy emptiness_   
_As water slips into the sea_   
_The father's sad to see it free_

He cursed mentally, embarrassed because his voice was shaking, but when Trevor didn't laugh or mock him, Michael turned to look at him — only to see tears in his eyes. 

He was stunned for a while, not expecting that reaction; Trevor just kept staring at him defiantly, refusing to show shame for almost crying.

Michael wanted to reach out to him but of course, he didn't. 

"What, was it that bad?" Michael eventually joked weakly. 

"Yeah, absolutely hideous," Trevor answered, voice dripping with sarcasm, which let Michael know that at least his singing wasn't unbearable. 

Michael chuckled awkwardly. "What is it, man?"

Trevor took a deep breath and then sighed, looking up at the stars. "Just reminiscing, Mikey."

Michael furrowed his brows, thinking back. "I don't remember me ever singing. You definitely did."

"Nah, not what I meant. I mean _everything_. The good old days. You and me, just two renegades against the world. Driving around, spending time together like this." He paused for a while and looked at Michael again. "Just thinking about what we could have had if things didn't get this fucked up."

He sounded regretful, and Michael knew all about regret.

_Fuck_. Michael didn't want to fight — and this was dangerously close to the topics that usually ended up with them fighting — but he had to ask because it didn't sound like he was talking about business. "What do you mean, _could have had?"_

Trevor shot him an exasperated look. "Come on, Michael. You _know_ what I mean, you're not dumb. Use that pretty little head of yours and work it out."

And _maybe_ he did know: maybe he had been sensing this for a while now. Going for drinks with him, talking without ending up fighting, actually finding his company comforting after the divorce... Actually enjoying himself when Trevor was close to him when he had never been able to be like that with anyone else, not even with Amanda...

But _maybe_ he was completely wrong and Trevor would feed him to the coyotes if he said anything.

Michael swallowed nervously. "Not sure I'm not dumb."

Trevor stared at him and they both fell silent until Trevor stood up. "Are you seriously gonna make me spell it out for you, Sugartits?" Trevor growled, spreading his arms.

"Maybe I need you to be the brave one," Michael murmured an answer, looking up at him. "I got no fucking idea what I'm doing, Trev."

Trevor let out a tight laugh. "What makes you think I do? All I've ever done is fuck things up. That's Trevor fucking Philips to a T."

Their eyes met again as Michael sighed. "That makes two of us."

And he tried to look for a sign in Trevor's eyes, any sign that would make it obvious what he wanted, but he didn't find one. Trevor just looked uncertain, but Michael had a feeling he didn't look any more confident.

After a long silence, it was Trevor who spoke first. "You know, there's something I wanted to do for ages now."

"Okay?" Michael asked, furrowing his brows again. "What it is?"

"Get up," Trevor ordered, stepping over the bench to get some distance to the fire. Michael hesitated for a second before he stood up, too, facing Trevor. 

"You're not gonna punch me, are you? Not that it wouldn't be justified," Michael said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Shut up or I will," Trevor answered, but it didn't sound believable at all.

Michael still stayed quiet as Trevor took a few steps closer to him — but he didn't close the distance like Michael expected him to. Instead, he opened his arms and looked at Michael expectantly, as if testing him.

Michael wasn't a big hugger, but he could never turn this down. So he closed the distance and wrapped his hands around Trevor back, and without skipping a beat Trevor's hands came around his waist. Trevor hugged him close and pressed his head on Michael's shoulder; Michael swallowed nervously and did the same.

And there they stood, one more wall between them smashed to pieces. He heard Trevor sigh and he nodded, even when he didn't know why exactly.

But it was good. Better than good. Michael's heart was beating wildly.

"Been waiting to do this for ages, huh?" Michael murmured. "Why haven't you?"

Trevor tightened his hold. "Because I was _angry_ , Mikey." He didn't need to elaborate. 

Michael nodded. "I'm sorry." He had already apologized, as had Trevor, but he didn't think they would ever be done apologizing.

It was Trevor's turn to sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Fuck, Trev. I'm glad _you're_ alive," he said with a lump in his throat; they had been way too close to losing all of this. The thought was unbearable. Maybe Trevor was thinking the same: he let out a strangled sound.

Michael tried to pull away enough to see Trevor's face, but Trevor just held on to him. "I'm not done yet," he grunted. 

"Oh?" Michael asked, a bit amused, settling back into the hug. 

"Yeah. I got over 20 years worth of hugs to give you so shut the fuck up and take it." 

Michael huffed out a laugh. "Don't have to give them all at once, you know." 

"Believe me, Sugar, I'm not running out," Trevor said, his voice soft and hands holding onto him tight.

Michael believed that. "Sounds good," he murmured, pressing his head against Trevor's. "That sounds good, T."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5OvAlbBUre/)
> 
> Songs:  
> If You Wanna Get to Heaven by The Ozark Mountain Daredevils  
> Crazy Arms by Ray Price  
> Fireside Song by Genesis
> 
> Btw, I got a [Tumblr](https://nevergonnasimpyoumikey.tumblr.com/) now! Go to [(Inspired By) My Fics tag](https://nevergonnasimpyoumikey.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fics) to see AMAZING fanart of my fics! I'll also be posting behind the scenes kinda stuff about this and other fics later. There are also short fics/poems/shit that probably won't make it to Ao3 in the tag.


	15. The grandchild one

Trevor rarely smiled that wide, that genuinely. Michael only really remembered a few times, the most important ones being the first times he had held Tracey and Jimmy. Michael wished he had pictures of those times, but this would have to do; he took out his phone and snapped a picture from where he was sitting opposite of them. 

Tracey was sitting next to Trevor. Her hair was a mess and she rubbed her eyes. "God, he hasn't been that calm in my arms," she whined, "how do you do that, Uncle T? Share your magic."

Trevor didn't answer, he just kept beaming at the baby in his arms. 

"You were the same when you were a kid, Trace," Michael chuckled. "Mandy or I could never calm you like T did."

Tracey laughed. "Makes sense, then." She leaned against Trevor's arm, looking at her son with a gentle smile on her lips before it was disturbed by a huge yawn. 

"You gonna fall asleep too, princess?" Trevor asked, glancing at her.

"I might," Tracey mumbled. Her eyes already closed for a while until she opened them again. "Hey. I've been thinking. Should I still call you Uncle T or would you wanna be _grandpa_ , too?" 

There was no doubt about it anymore: Tracey clearly approved of their relationship even though it was hard for her to understand in the beginning. Michael smiled at them, willing himself not to cry.

"Either's fine by me," Trevor answered, then glanced at Michael with the smile still on his lips but a question in his eyes.

"Grandpa T," Michael sounded out, his voice breaking a bit. "I like the sound of that." His heart was almost bursting with happiness.

Trevor hummed approvingly, his brown eyes full of affection and love.

Tracey looked at Michael with a smile, then nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, that does sound nice."

She yawned again, slowly falling asleep against Trevor who didn't make a single move. Michael and Trevor stayed quiet for a long while, Michael taking a few more pictures of the baby. 

"You know, Sugar, I never had the chance to have a family of my own," Trevor spoke quietly. Michael could barely hear him, and he leaned closer.

"Yeah," Michael answered just as quietly, not wanting to wake Tracey or the baby up. "I know you wanted to. But this is your family, too, not just mine. Always has been."

Trevor looked a bit pained but nodded. "Took us a while to realize that." 

"I know. We're idiots, there's no helping that," Michael muttered, reaching to hold Trevor's knee in an attempt to console him. "But hey, better late than never."

"What a cliché," Trevor huffed, but smiled.

Michael shrugged. "They're clichés for a reason."

Trevor laughed quietly. "Whatever. My point is that I'm _happy_ , Cupcake. I couldn't have even imagined anything as good as this."

"... Me neither, Trev," Michael answered softly. "I'm happy, too." 

He took another picture, a selfie of all of them, Tracey and the baby sleeping peacefully. This time Trevor was looking at the camera, and instead of making a silly face or flipping him off like he usually did, he just smiled wide enough to light up the whole room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0lKPE3BIP_/)  
> 
> 
> Only a link in this one, because I don't want to add a picture of a random baby to this website!


	16. The happily ever after one

Sometimes Michael just _watches_ him.

He still remembers the wild kid who killed for him on their first meeting. Remembers getting to know each other, them becoming friends _despite_ or _because_ _of_ the craziness. Looking at the ridiculously dressed — some things never change — but _serene_ man in front of him feels absurd.

He gets that feeling a lot. There doesn't even need to be a big reason for it; they could just be watching movies or making breakfast and suddenly his heart skips a beat because he realizes how well things are and how happy he is. 

Michael always was a dreamer, and while this isn't something he could have ever imagined, it's so much better. This is real, not an ideal he had set up for himself as a broken teenager.

Through the lens of the camera, he watches the man who had become his everything, and he thinks of all the times they almost ruined it all with too many hateful words and not enough declarations of love. He hastily takes one more picture.

Then he puts down the camera, walks to his partner, and sits down next to him; Trevor turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised, but his expression softens when Michael gently cups his face. "I love you so much, Trev," he whispers, his fingers caressing Trevor's beard, the grey color the only thing really betraying his age. 

"I'm just sitting here, Sugar," Trevor says, but with a genuine smile on his lips, and leans in to kiss Michael.

It's just a small peck on the lips that lingers for a while but Michael feels so happy that he could just float into space. 

"Love you too," Trevor murmurs against Michael's lips and grins, "Now take the goddamn picture before I change my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the picture!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4qkNZkBMdd/)
> 
> This is the end. Hope you enjoyed this series! Let me know which one was your favorite. Go check out my [the tag of this fic from my Tumblr](https://nevergonnasimpyoumikey.tumblr.com/tagged/pictures-of-trevor), there's some behind the scenes stuff (including a chronological order for the fic) and a few non-canon fics like these! I'm also taking requests! :3

**Author's Note:**

> [Go follow Steven!](https://www.instagram.com/ogg_steven/?hl=fi) But don't be one of those people who call him Trevor. (Yes, I'm aware of the irony of me saying that and still using his pictures for inspiration.)


End file.
